


Don’t make this a Habit

by FightTheFandoms



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheFandoms/pseuds/FightTheFandoms
Summary: Craig tries to keep his stone-cold reputation by drowning his true feelings about Tweek and their break up with vodka. Kenny is more than happy to offer Craig support despite the two of them not really knowing what they want.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Don’t make this a Habit

The worst thing about fights with Tweek is that you always know that his reaction is going to be volatile, but you can never predict how it’ll go down. This was the first time they seriously took a break. All the other times were just Tweek saying that as an overreaction, however, the look in his eyes said this was something more. He looked crushed when Craig snapped at him that day. Craig was waiting for his boyfriend of nearly a decade stood silently in front of him. Where was the reaction? Where was the tears and gibberish with some of Tweek’s ticks sprinkled in there? “Craig Tucker, I’m sick of you breaking my heart.” That’s the last thing Tweek has said to Craig before walking away and turning his phone off completely. And that’s how Craig ended up in a barely-lit, empty parking lot.

The bottle of Smirnoff was becoming lighter and lighter as Craig sat in the parking lot of the local all-night liquor store. He was already on his fourth one, but he happily already decided that he won’t be driving home tonight.

His phone rang again, another call from Clyde. Ever since Tweek told Craig they needed a break earlier that week, Clyde has been checking up on him every hour on the hour. What did he think would happen? Well, probably exactly what was happening. Craig sitting alone in his car at two in the morning with empty bottles of liquor scattered on the floorboard.

“You know, alcohol isn’t the answer to depression.” Craig would’ve jumped if he hadn’t been expecting Kenny to show up. “Is there a reason I got sent a picture of the front of this store at one thirty?”

Craig’s eyes were dark as he tilted his head toward the passenger seat, motioning for Kenny to join him in the car. His eyes watched the blonde’s figure as he went around the front of the car and climbed in through the window. “Dude, why the fuck do you insist on entering my car like that?”

Kenny had a shit eating grin on his face. “Well, you know, it kinda pisses you off. Now, I would like to be answered. Why am I here with you at two in the morning? This is the third night in a row that you’ve slept in your car in this parking lot.”

“I just needed someone that I knew wouldn’t be super weird about everything.” Craig snapped before chugging the second half of his current Smirnoff. Five down. How many left to go? “Clyde drives me crazy when he tries to comfort me. All the ‘Everything will be alright’ bullshit.”

Kenny leaned in closer to Craig as he took an opened bottle of liquor from the back seat. He knew exactly what kind of comforting Craig Tucker wanted; he’d have to drop his stone-cold act and say it. “That’s how normal friends are supposed to comfort each other, you know?”

Craig knew that Kenny would leave if bored so he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket packet and grabbed the lighter out of his cup holder. “You want one, or you just want to share one?” As he asked, he focused his vision enough that he could make out what Kenny was wearing in the dim-light from the liquor store: that damn orange Parka, a fucking Machine Gun Kelly shirt, shoes that were more mud than canvas at this point, and jeans that looked like they’d gone through a paper shredder.

Instead of answering Kenny took a cigarette from the pack, lighting it without another thought. Once he noticed that Craig was checking him out, he did the same to Craig. The taller boy wore: his signature blue hoodie, presumably a NASA shirt underneath, jeans that look nearly new besides the alcohol spilled on it, Red Racer shoes that Kenny knew Craig spent a fortune to get his hands on, and, of course, that stupid blue hat. “Are we going to smoke and drink all morning or...?”

Craig looked away from Kenny to bite his lip, refusing to let him see his obvious nervousness. The stars were so pretty that night. The sky was so clear that Craig felt like he could see every star perfectly. “Yeah, I’d rather not talk about Tweek.”

“Are you two broken up?” Kenny had to make sure of that before he would that anything else happen. The last thing he wanted is to have everyone hate him if they were still together. There was the most awkward pause in the world, before Craig tensed his jaw. “Yeah. I’m nearly positive of that.”

“Nearly?” Kenny noticed how hard Craig had bit his lip when he saw the little drip of blood sit on his bottom lip. _Fuck._

The sexual tension between them started their sophomore year of high school. Kenny was drunk to the point of blacking out when Cartman, the child that he is, picked the two of them for seven minutes of heaven. It was clear that he only wanted to watch Tweek squirm at the thought of someone else in a dark closet with his boyfriend.

~

”Is Cartman actually twelve years old?” Craig was annoyed as he begrudgingly stood in a corner of the closet in Bebe’s hallway. “You’re not even gay.”

Kenny was surprised he remembered his response. “Craig, you know you’ve gotten so fucking hot over the years.” His face was burning hot, he was beyond drunk. “If you and Tweek ever break up, you should text me.”

Craig made sure to keep distance from them as Kenny curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, falling asleep almost immediately. He couldn’t help but panic, however, he pushed back the emotions when the seven minutes were up.

”Craig!” Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig’s broad shoulders. “I know I can trust you, I just-“

“I’m done with this party. Let’s go to my car.”

Tweek’s face heated up at the propositioned and silently nodded. The two left Bebe’s house, only give a single glance at Kenny asleep in the closet.

~  
  
That night was nearly three years ago, and to this day, neither of them mentioned it. “Craig?”

”Yeah?”

”Do you remember seven minutes of heaven at Bebe’s House?”

Craig was quiet for a minute before forcing out a light laugh. “You remember that? You were so drunk I figured you wouldn’t remember anything from that night at all.” It wasn’t the best way to change the conversation, but both of them knew that night three years ago led to this night. Craig and Kenny sitting in a car with enough alcohol to kill them.

Kenny reached out to touch Craig’s hand in an attempt to help with the tension. Only Craig grabbed Kenny’s wrist. “Come on, we don’t have to talk about anything. Just let me comfort you.”

”Have you ever had sex where there was no feelings attached?” The bluntness of the question would’ve taken Kenny by surprise of it came from anyone else. Craig was known for getting straight to the point anytime he opened his mouth.

”Well, yeah only once though with-“

“You came here with that in mind, right?”

Now that took Kenny by surprise. Did he walk from his house to the liquor store for a quick fuck? Honestly, no, but if Craig was offering. “Not originally, I genuinely wanted to check on you. I’m always up for plans to change though.” Kenny smirked when he saw Craig’s eyes darken with lust.

“Get in the backseat, take that damn parka off.” Was Craig going to regret this later? He couldn’t tell in the moment, he was only buzzed so he assumed that he was sober enough to decide if he could do this or not.

Kenny watched as Craig took his own sweatshirt off before ripping off his Parka and jumping into the backseat. His smug voice irritated Craig, “Yes, sir.”

”You better not have that smirk when I get back there with you.” Craig’s growl was uncontrollable and nearly animalistic. He ran his hand through his hair as he made his way into the back seat with Kenny. The fucker still had that shit eating grin on his face. This was going to be the most frustrating fuck in his life.

Kenny didn’t even try to hide his excited lust as he grabbed Craig’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer. He was about to get that kiss he was craving until Craig put a hand over Kenny’s mouth. Kenny could’ve let out a Mona right there. Craig forcefulness was the reason ever girl, and gay guy, at their school had a crush on him through high school. The epitome of the bad boy stereotype: blunt, reserved, mysterious, strong...

Instead of a kiss on the lips, Craig attached his lips to Kenny’s neck. Kenny thought about warning Craig that his fair skin would bruise easily, but instead hit his lip, the harsh bite on his collarbone was definitely going to leave a mark. Before he could even react, his shirt was pulled over his head and flung to the front seat, out of their way.

Craig pulled back to see the form in front of him. Kenny’s muscles were defined despite Kenny never working out, but honestly those muscles that the girls use to giggle about in the hallway weren’t what Craig was looking at. _Those freckles..._ That had to be Craig’s fetish because it was the only feature, besides the fact that they’re both blonde, that Kenny and Tweek shared. Freckles were heavy on Kenny’s cheekbones and shoulders, but they were everywhere on him.

Kenny must have gotten impatient because he put a hand on Craig’s hip, trying to pull him closer. “You see something you like?” His damn smirk was still present.

Time to wipe it from his face.

Craig’s large hand grabbed ahold of Kenny’s jaw roughly. “Wipe that shit off your face.” He was surprised at his own behavior. Never had he ever talked to Tweek like that during sex. Their sex was passionate, yet sweet. Always gentle. It felt good to act this way though. “If you’re goal is to piss me off, just let me know.”

“Craig...” Kenny let his eyes get a mischievous glint in them. “Why would I want you pissed off? Though if you already are, maybe you should let it show.” Another tug at Craig’s hips.

”Kenny, do you think this is a bad idea?” Craig’s voice shook. Craig Tucker’s voice doesn’t shake. Kenny decided at that moment that Craig was way to drunk to consent to anything. “I know I’m the one that texted you, but m-maybe this isn’t the best way to handle my feelings about Tweek breaking up with me.” Listening to him actually say it hurt almost as much as it hurt him to say it.

”Dude, I know you feel like you can’t show emotions, and you think that fucking is better than just talking about it all. Is that really what you want?” Kenny watched as Craig’s eyes went from hurt to empty.

”No. I just don’t know how to-“

”Come here,” Kenny pulled Craig into his arms, the two of the trying to get comfortable in the backseat of Craig’s car. “You can just lay here, you can cry, you can talk about it. Just let me hold you.”

Craig could’ve punched himself in the face when he felt tears, _fucking tears,_ fall off his face and soak into Kenny’s shirt. This is what he needed. He didn’t need a quick fuck. He needed a friend to hold him and let him get all the emotions out. Maybe if he would’ve let himself do this more often with Tweek, things wouldn’t have gotten so bad between them. If Tweek would ever be able to take him back, he vowed to let himself feel things and tell them to the love of his life. He didn’t want to think about that though as he relaxed into Kenny’s chest and felt his eyes get heavy.

~

They woke up in the back seat of Craig’s car. They smelt like alcohol, and Craig had the worse headache ever. The idea of almost booking up with Kenny was actually funny to Craig in hindsight. However, Kenny didn’t see it as funny.

He saw that night as a lost opportunity to act on his longtime crush. 


End file.
